


Hermione Granger and the One-Eared Weasley

by WildcatPacer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Comfort the Joker**

 

And those who died at Voldemort's hand were buried in the fields outside Hogwarts, and there was much weeping and wailing. Amongst the dead were Fred Weasley and Ron Weasley, and their family was much aggrieved. Their mother turned to Hermione Granger, Ron's lover and the woman who would have been taken as his wife, and she said to the girl: 

"Go, take the twin of my dead son Fred, and set him up in his flat, so that he may continue to live and care for his joke shop." And Hermione took George home to his flat, sent him to his bed, and left him there. 

* * *

The years passed. Hermione got a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. She grew into a young woman, fair and beautiful, of strong will and sharp mind. Every day, she would pass through George Weasley's shop to see how he was doing. The pair would always laugh and joke, and became good friends. 

One day, as Hermione was leaving the shop for work, George asked her, "Hermione, would you like to grab dinner sometime?"

Hermione, though taken aback, was pleased too. She was glad George wished to get out of his shop. Time outside would be good for him. So she said, "Yes, George, I will."

* * *

One weekend evening, George and Hermione went on their date. It was a lovely meal, and an even lovelier time. But at the end, Hermione noticed some people laughing at George and his missing ear, which he had bravely lost in the Battle of the Seven Potters. George noticed, for he was morose when he and Hermione got into her car so she could take him home. 

"Thanks for going out with me," George expressed. "I know it must be pitiful for you." He stared at his hands. "I can see how Mad-Eye Moody must have felt. All the people call me One-Eared Weasley."

Hermione was shocked. "Oh, that's ridiculous!"

"I'm just a deformed freak!"

"That's not true, George!" And overcome with love, Hermione kissed his cheek, before she dropped him off at his house. 


	2. Chapter 2: Take Him as Your Husband

**Chapter 2: Take Him as Your Husband**

 

Hermione was at the Burrow a few weeks later. She was surrounded by all the surviving Weasley children, and their lovers. But she was all alone. And George was missing. 

And Mrs. Weasley approached the young girl she had loved as a daughter, and had wanted as a daughter by marriage, and she said to Hermione, "Go, make haste to my son George, and take him as your husband. Go in to him and lie with him, so that you might bear children and he will be happy again."

But Hermione was stunned by Mrs. Weasley's words. "Can I love the brother of the man I once wished to marry? Can I marry the brother of he who would have been my husband?"

"Look around you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said sadly. "My other children who live will soon have wives and husbands of their own."

Hermione looked about her. Harry was with Ginny. Bill had been happily married to Fleur. Charlie was heavily kissing Angelina Johnson. Percy had his steady girlfriend, Audrey, who was a Muggle-born. They and Harry and Ginny would marry, and someday, Charlie and Angelina would too. 

But George would have no one. Unless....

Taking a deep breath, Hermione left the Burrow and headed for Diagon Alley. For Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.... and her future. 

* * *

As Hermione entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she found George working sadly behind the counter. The place was closed for the evening, but Hermione had used an advanced form of Alohamora to get in. George looked up, startled. 

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione did not answer. Instead, she raised her wand and murmured an incantation, a charm, she had crafted herself and been practicing for weeks. 

A golden haze descended around George and enveloped him, lifting him into the air. The air was warmer somehow, thicker. Hermione stood, watching intently. 

Then, George squirmed, twisted, as if in a tight embrace, and suddenly his missing ear began to grow back. The organ regenerated magically, before the golden haze lowered George to the ground, and disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

George touched a hand to his face. He felt his new ear with a mixture of wonder and joy. He turned to stare at Hermione, and she approached. Reaching out a hand, she too felt his ear. And she smiled. 

George brought his face close to hers. Hermione gulped. Though she had never kissed a man since Ron, she brought her face close to George and permitted him to kiss her. George kissed her right on the lips. It was a kiss of apology, a kiss of promise, and a kiss of deep, deep love. 

And then Hermione went in to George, and she lay with him the way a wife would with her husband. 

* * *

So it was that Hermione married George. And when he brought his face close to hers, wishing for a kiss from his bride, she was no longer afraid. 

Now, George knew his wife, and she conceived and bore a daughter, Rosemary. And then Hermione went in to her husband and lay with him and knew him, so that she conceived and bore a son. She named him Fred II, for the sake of her husband's dead brother.

And all was well. 


End file.
